


Heaven and Hell - Stairs Between Us

by TopDog001



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: My version of how season 4 could go. About how the Garden looks like, what are Waverly and Doc doing up there and obviously how are Wynonna and Nicole coping and what they do to bring their Waverly back.





	1. The plan

Guns in hands and with a confident stride Randy Nedley and Wynonna Earp walked out of Shorty‘s fired up with determination to find the missing citizens of Purgatory. The air was cold and crisp despite the sun shining lazily from behind small white clouds.

Nedley stopped dead in his track as soon as his feet touched the street. Lowering the gun in his hands he turned to the woman next to him.

\- Where are we going?

Wynonna stopped too. Slowly turning back to face the former sheriff she licked her lips.

\- Well, we have to start somewhere.

Nedley nodded.

\- Right, - he cocked his head – you know, coming up with a plan is a good start.

Wynonna nodded and squeezed the gun in her hands trying to calm herself. She needs to put herself together if she wants to get Waverly back as soon as possible. Even if her head is overwhelmed with emotions, she must think clearly. The squeeze worked, the grip on the smooth metal and wood in her hands reminded her of something.

\- Valdez. – she said.

\- Who?

\- It was carved into the stairs at the homestead.

\- Who is that?  - Nedley asked. He was living and working in Purgatory all his life and never heard that name.

\- I don‘t know. – Wynonna answered. – But that is the only clue we have.

She said and started walking down the road. Nedley was right behind her.

\- Where are we going? – he asked again.

\- To the police station. – she said without slowing down or looking back. – I‘m sure those two nerds are the best option to get some information.

Nedley just smiled and tried to catch up with her. Freaking Purgatory, one can‘t even retire in peace. As much as he was bored during his vacation, this is not what he wanted to find coming back. Shit will probably never end in Purgatory. He let out a sigh as they rushed toward the police station.

 

* * *

 

They didn‘t really have a system in it. Busting the door open on the office Wynonna walked straight to Waverly‘s desk. Plopping down on the chair she grabbed the files from the desk and quickly scanned them with her eyes before tossing them back and reaching for the drawer.

\- I hope that baby girl doesn‘t have any kinky stuff here. – she said as she pulled it out.

\- Waverly doesn‘t strike me as the kinky type.

Wynonna snorted.

\- Ask me about that when I‘m drunk. I‘m not going to tell you about my little sister‘s sexual escapades with your protege while sober. But trust me, they are far from vanilla.

Nedley shut the drawer on Jeremy‘s desk with more force than necessary.

\- You know what, you don‘t have to tell me about it like ever. – he said as he walked towards the shelves under the window and continued his search.

\- Trust me, I would prefer not knowing either. – She pulled out the bottom drawer. – But the walls on the homestead are so freaking thin it's unbelievable.

\- Wynonna, please stop talking. – Nedley said almost beginning. Wynonna smirked before stretching her legs out and biting her lip. Looking at the computer screen in front of her she suddenly realized that maybe all this is in vain. What if these dorks have all information just on their computers? Without Jeremy, there is no way, that they can hack the computers.

\- Fuck! – she swore. A little black ball of fear and anxiety she had in the bottom of her stomach grew with every passing minute. They need some information. She needs some positive sign, anything!

Forty minutes was all the time they needed to turn the office upside down. They haven‘t found anything so far and Wynonna was already thinking about what to do next. One of them should go to Jeremy‘s place and the other down to the Shorty‘s basement or maybe Waverly has some files at home. Shit, it will take days to find something. Nedley was sitting behind the other desk with a huge pile of files in front of him as he was quickly reading through them. Wynonna gave out a long sigh and stretched her legs. She has to think like Waverly or Jeremy, where would they hide it if they had something worthy of hiding. Not the obvious places, she has already checked them. Bottom of the drawers, behind the shelves and also in the air conditioning. Those two are maybe dorks but smart ones. It must be somewhere in plain sight, somewhere where nobody would look into or somewhere were everyone could see it but disguised. Oh, hell yes! Wynonna smirked her brain going into overload, she could feel that she is on the right track now. What she checked out first? Jeremy‘s desk. But there was nothing suspicious. Just some files, writing pads, pencil box and old Latin dictionary. She opened the drawer again. Yes, that is all, there is nothing else inside the drawer. Taking the writing pad out she slowly browsed through it before taking the book and doing the same with it. She doesn‘t find anything, no markings, no letters hidden inside nothing. She takes the pencil box and places it on the desk in order to get to the files under it. Skimming through them she lets out a frustrated growl. Nothing.

\- We should go. I think we are done here. It must be somewhere else if there is something to look for in the first place.

\- I want to read through these. Where do you want to go anyway?

\- I think that Jeremy‘s place must be checked out and Shorty‘s. – she said as her eyes fell on the pencil case. It was from a tin. Shiny with green and blue ornaments on the top and it was big. – I can check out the homestead later. – she said taking the pencil case into her hands and turning it around. It was heavy.  – Homestead is a great hiding place.  – Taking the lid down she saw some pencils, pens, and sharpener inside. Her brows drawn together in confusion she knocked on the bottom.

\- It is just the two of us. I don‘t like the idea of splitting. – Nedley said not lifting his eyes from the file in front of him.

Wynonna successfully pulled out the false bottom from the case. There was a thin brownish notebook hidden under it. Taking it into her hands Wynonna felt her heart speeding up. „This must be it.“ She opened the hardcover instantly recognizing Jeremy‘s writing.

\- Fuck me! – Wynonna mumbled.

\- What?

\- Dolls' notebook. Jeremy hid it.

She flipped through few pages her eyes quickly taking in information.

\- And?

\- Shit! Valdez is working for the Black Badge.

\- What? – Nedley asked obviously surprised.

Wynonna nodded.

\- Are you saying that Black Badge is behind all of this?

\- Looks like it.

\- Shit! – Nedley slumped down on the chair. - What does that mean?

\- I don‘t know yet but it is a start.

\- Why would the Black Badge take them?

\- Why is a good question but where is better? Do you know about any safe houses or offices they could have around here? - Wynonna looked at him.

\- How in hell would I know that?! You were in bed with a black badge, not me.

\- Very funny, old man, very funny! – She said while standing up. – I have seen somewhere roll of maps.

\- Right, because it will be clearly shown on a map.

\- Maybe not clearly, but sufficiently enough when you have an idea where to look. – she said walking towards the corner. Checking out the paper rolls neatly placed between the wall and the file shelf she quickly found the one she was looking for. The only one with Xavier‘s sign on it. – Dolls once used this map to find an old mine where one revenant was hiding. There was a very bad winter storm that day and he said we could hide close by in case the weather would be dangerous. – Walking back to the table she scrolled the map open. Nedley helped her to hold the corners down and they both leaned over it. – Here. – she pointed hundred and a few miles northwest. – That is the mine.

\- There are no other structure miles around. – Nedley said his hope fading away as soon as it appeared a minute ago.

\- As you said it won‘t be clearly showed on the map but it must be there. You know him, he wouldn‘t risk our lives without a backup plan. It is not like he would have some family cabin up there. It must be something Black Badge related and it‘s not like we have another choice.

\- Alright, let‘s do this then. We have to start somewhere even it is a long shot. We have to narrow it down though, pinpoint some places to check out because that area around the mine is too big.

Wynonna nodded and pointed on a road west from the mines.

\- This road is used by truck drivers, it has fairly busy traffic so, we can rule out this side. I doubt they could hide any building over there. So, we can start here. This side is mountains so we can approach them from here. – she pointed southeast from north end Purgatory. – That way we will cover most of the area if we find nothing we can come back from the west and make sure they did not hide it in plain sight or something.

Nedley grabbed his shotgun and walked out not willing to waste any time.

\- Looks like we will spend the night in the truck. We need coffee, food, and blankets.

\- And whiskey. – Wynonna added following the older man. They are really shooting into the dark but there is really nothing else they can do at the moment. She can just hope that at least something will come up from this. Every little clue will help. She must find Nicole and Jeremy. Without them, there is no chance for her to find Waverly.

* * *

The plan was simple. Because there was no plan at all. Wynonna Earp and planning, well, those two things never complimented each other. Wynonna hated planing and if planning would be a person with feelings and emotions, well, then it would hate Wynonna with everything it had. Learning early in her life that things never go as planned Wynonna never pushed the planning thing. Why would she? Life screwed her over and over again. Nothing went ever as planned, so there was no reason to waste time and energy on it.

So, that leaves her now driving her truck on a deserted road to nowhere at least that is what it looks like and of course, she has no plan.

\- Are you sure we had to turn left?

\- Pretty sure. – Nedley said eyeing the map on his mobile screen. – Ten minutes and we should see woods and a rocky hill.

\- Ten minutes on this dirt road will shake the hell out of me.

\- Would be a crappy hiding place if it would be in the middle of the town, don‘t you think?

\- Haha, very funny! – she said but couldn‘t help the small smile settling on her face. Next ten minutes passed away in silence. Both of them looking forward on the road waiting for any sign of the changing terrain. Thankfully, Nedley was right. Even if they were still far away but at least the mountains were finally in eyesight.

 

After almost one hour later they parked the car in a muddy path under trees next to a big bush of plants. It was getting late. Sun was setting down behind the rocky mountains and as the dark shadows surrounded them they have decided to stay in the car and sleep.

 

Wynonna woke up when the car started smelling like coffee. Nedley handed her the top of the flask filled with still somewhat warm black drink. They were eating while walking up the trail. They needed to get higher to get a good view and they didn‘t want to waste time. Reaching the top was a little disappointing as there was no sign of any construction nearby. Walking back to the car and moving further down the road cost them a few hours. Wynonna felt the time ticking in her head and she knew it will be like that until Waverly will be back at home and safe.

 

It started to be dark again and without using the lights they couldn‘t go forward. Wynonna knew that they have to stop searching for the day or risk being spotted. Jumping out of the car she walked towards the edge of the road wanting to scream her frustration out when she noticed a roof a few miles in front of her hidden partially behind boulders of rock.

 

Forty minutes later they were quietly creeping closer towards the building. It was an old log cabin and a big shed. A small beam of light was shining through a blanket used as a curtain and the car parked in front of the shed suggested that someone is inside.

\- Stay here, - Nedley said. – I will check the shed to make sure nobody will get behind our back.

Wynonna wanted to protest but before she could he was already halfway to the shed. Slouching down he carefully moved forward. Wynonna watched as he sneaked into the shed.

 

She turned around just to see a set of legs and a sole of a boot aiming right at her face. She had no time to even blink before it hit her and she fell down surrounded by blackness.


	2. Valdez

 

When Wynonna regained her consciousness, the first thing what she has noticed was the excruciating pain radiating from her nose through her whole face and the second was a cozy fire flaring in the fireplace. Groaning with pain she tried to sit up but quickly fell back her eyes rolling back in pain. Her head hit something soft probably a pillow but the vibrations from the hit made her head swell with pain.

\- Fuck me! – she murmured.

\- Good morning. – she heard a quiet voice - she recognized that voice.

\- Jeremy? – opening her eyes she blinked a few times trying to focus on the person sitting next to her. When the blur subsided she lifted the corner of her mouth smiling at the worn out face of Jeremy Chetri.

\- Try not to move you got a nasty blow. You might have a concussion.

\- Where is Nedley? – she asked.

\- I‘m here. Everyone is alright, just relax. – Nedley said from somewhere behind her and she relaxed at least as much as she could under the circumstances.

\- What is going on? – Wynonna breathed out wincing as she opened her eyes again but this time slowly. She grabbed Jeremy‘s hand helping herself sitting up and letting out a long sigh when she succeeded without seeing stars and colorful dots all around.

\- We found them. – Nedley stated. – But unfortunately, you got your nose mashed up in the process.

\- I will go and get some ice. – Jeremy said already standing up. Now as he left Wynonna have noticed Robin who was sitting by the window looking somewhat absentmindedly.

\- Sorry about that, - Wynonna turned quickly as the unknown voice echoed behind her. The sudden move wasn‘t a good idea. A sharp pain shot into her temple making her growl in pain. Her first instinct was to jump on her feet and tackle the woman but Nedley was sitting right next to her drinking beer so she calmed down. Obviously, they were in no immediate danger.

\- Where is Haught?

\- She is upstairs sleeping, she is alright Wynonna. – Nedley said and then pointed at the woman perching on the armrest next to him. – This is Valdez. You were right, she is the one who took them and she is really working for the Black Badge.

\- What do you want? – Wynonna asked the dark-haired woman but Nedley answered.

\- She wanted to help.

Wynonna snorted.

\- Right! Kidnapping people is really fucking helpful!

\- I took everyone here to keep them safe from Bulshar.

\- Bulshar is dead and the curse is broken.

\- I had no way to know that when I came to the homestead. There were just drugged people and an empty town with few scared individuals who were adamant to stay. I wanted to protect them from what I knew was the end of the world.

\- She is Dolls‘s friend Wynonna, she came to find out what happened to him and pay respect but landed in the middle of an apocalypse.

\- How long was I out?

\- Not long just ten minutes.

\- Did you speak to Nicole?

Nedley shook his head.

\- She is sleeping but I have talked with Chrissy she is with her upstairs. I thought that it would be better to wait until you come to your senses.

\- So you knew Dolls? – Wynonna gave the woman a slow once over.

\- Yes, we worked together a few years back. That is why I wanted to come here when they said that Purgatory needs evaluation.

\- Evaluation?

\- They are thinking about damage control. – The tall dark haired woman said.

Wynonna‘s brows shot up. Damage control can mean just one thing in Black Badge dictionary.

\- Do you mean that they want to clean out the city?

\- Wipe it off the map is a better phrase for it.

Wynonna looked at Nedley. Something is off. Why would she give them this information?

\- Jeremy told me everything about your work with Xavier. – Valdez said. – I want to help you. I know you don‘t trust me and that is ok. Just be smart, I am the only chance you have.

\- Full of yourself, aren‘t you? – Wynonna wasn‘t happy with the situation at all but at least they found the others and that will have to do for now. Step by step. They are together, that is good and the next thing she has to deal with is Nicole.

* * *

 

The old wooden stairs cracked under their steps and Wynonna noticed that the building is bigger than she thought. She followed Nedley who was led by Valdez through the dark hallway. They stopped at the last door and Valdez walked in. Nedley stepped aside letting Wynonna step in after her. He followed right after her into the almost empty room illuminated by a dark yellow light coming from a small lamp on the bedside table.

\- What the fuck?! Why in the hell is she cuffed? – Wynonna yelled as soon as her eyes landed on the bed. - Where are the keys? Give me the fucking keys! – she turned towards Valdez.

The redhead stirred on the bed. She fell asleep with exhaustion just a few hours ago after trying to free herself.

\- This was the only way we could keep her here. – Valdez said while fishing out the keys from her pocket.

\- Fuck you! – Wynonna spat in her face. Grabbing the keys from her she walked to the bed.

\- Wynonna? – Nicole breathed out as the brunette approached the bed and reached for the cuffs. – Is Waverly alright? These assholes cuffed me I wanted to go after you.

The redhead rubbed her wrists when Wynonna finally freed her. The brunette tossed the cuffs on the bedside table and looked back at Nedley. The former sheriff understood.

\- We better go. – He said and pushed Valdez out. This conversation doesn‘t need witnesses. Chrissy followed them without a word just throwing a worried glance at her father as she walked past him.

Wynonna sat down next to Nicole. She had no idea how to say this. Especially not with that big lump in her throat. She could barely breath let alone say those words out loud.

\- What happened? – Nicole asked. – Chrissy said nobody is in the town, where did you guys go?

Wynonna said nothing, she was bracing herself for the worst part of it.

\- Wynonna, is she alright?

\- I don’t know. – the brunette whispered.

\- What do you mean you don‘t know?

\- I don’t know where she is. – Finally, she lifted her head to look at the redhead. - That is not right, I know where she is… - Wynonna said quietly looking into Nicole’s scared eyes.  -  She is in the garden, she went up the stairs.

\- What?! - Nicole felt the blood draining from her body. - She is alone in some fucked up supernatural garden or what the fuck? – she screamed with panic filled voice.

\- Eden, it's Eden and she is with Doc.

\- With Doc? How?

\- I was fighting with Bulshar when this thing grabbed Waverly and started dragging her up and into the garden. Then doc went after her and now they are both gone.

Wynonna’s head fell as the last word left her mouth. The reality of the situation hitting her once again with a new force. She successfully suppressed the sob which was trying to escape her lips but she wasn’t able to fight the tears running down her cheeks. Peeking at Nicole she saw that the redhead was crying too. Silent tears cascaded down her skin falling down and seeping into the old faded blanket.

\- What is the plan? – Nicole asked wiping her tears quickly, there is no time for being upset now.

\- The plan was to find you. – Wynonna answered. - Now that we are together we can come up with a plan to bring them back.

\- Can we go to the garden? Am I able to go up?

Wynonna shook her head.

\- I don’t think that it is possible.

\- Is there anyone who can tell us about that garden?

\- I don’t know, I tried to focus on finding you until know. I never thought about what to do after that. If we want to stay sane we have to take one step at a time. Because thinking about the whole thing is scary and it makes my stomach twist in knots.

 

Nicole exactly understood what she meant. She had that knot in her stomach since waking up and realizing that she is at some unknown place with a stranger who cuffed her to the bed. The worst part was that Jeremy and Chrissy sided with the woman. They said it’s better to stay safe until they don’t know what are they exactly dealing with. Nicole tried to argue with them and convince them to let her go and find Wynonna and Waverly but the argument ended up with her being restrained. She will kick Jeremy’s ass for this.

 

That reminded her something. It reminded her how she got into this position in the first place. Her eyes pierced into the ones in front of  her.

\- You drugged us. – she whispered. Wynonna paled and froze. “Shit!” – she thought. This part skipped her mind. The look on Nicole’s face reminded her of the weight of her actions. She drugged them, yes she meant it well but here they are. God knows what would have happened if she would let them help her. Maybe Waverly and Doc would have been still here or maybe not. Maybe it would have ended much worse. Nobody will know that now but one thing is sure. Nicole Haught won't forgive her for this – ever.

\- You can punch me later Red when they are back, ok? – Wynonna barely finished the sentence when a loud slap landed on her cheek. – Ouch, fuck! I said later.

\- Oh, don´t worry, that punch will come later this was just a preview. What the fuck were you thinking! This is so you Wynonna! You don’t think, you just do shit and then everyone has to bear with the consequences. – Nicole yelled at her.

To her credit, Wynonna looked a little bit moved and shaken hearing the pain in the sheriff’s voice.

\- Alright, slap me again and let's move on at least until they are back becau... – another slap on her cheek interrupted her. – What the fuck! That was a joke, I didn‘t mean it.

\- It felt good though. – Nicole shrugged and jumped down the bed. – Come on, we have to talk to Jeremy, make a plan and bring them back.

Wynonna rubbed her left cheek to ease the stinging. Smiling she got up and followed the redhead. Nicole had a determined bounce in her steps and that filled her with hope. This is why she had to find her and this is how it will work. They will support each other and help each other through bad times. Because watching the woman rushing down on the stairs in front of her she knew that after the shock wears off she will break.

* * *

Waverly woke up feeling cold. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked a few times trying to comprehend where she was and what happened. Successfully opening her eyes she saw that she was lying under an old tree. Lifting her head she pushed herself up. Grass under her palm was wet and cold. Wiping her hands into her pants she slowly looked around trying to come to her senses. “What is happening? Where am I?” – were the thoughts swirling in her fuzzy head.

Her foggy mind was quickly shaken awake by a quiet groan coming from a few feet away. Startled she quickly jumped on her feet.  Her eyes quickly found the source of the noise.

\- Doc? – she stared at the man who was trying to sit up with a painful grimace.

\- Are you alright? – he asked. – I feel like kicked by a horse. – looking around he whistled. – Is this “that” garden? – He rubbed his chin while taking in his surroundings. - Because this is not how I have imagined it after reading about it.

 

Waverly had to agree with him. Wrapping her arms around herself she lifted her head to look around. The air was cold and there was a thick fog all around covering most of the big trees surrounding them.

\- What are we going to do? – Doc asked as he stood up.

\- We have to find the door to the stairs. We landed here it must be somewhere around, right? – She asked. Doc nodded even if he was sure that it won’t be that easy. He had no real recollection about what happened after he stepped through the door. Next thing he remembered was how the cold ground pressed into his cheek. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

\- We will find it. We will get back.

This time it was Waverly who nodded while attempting to give him a soft smile. Yes, they will get back there is no question about it. One day, sooner or later they will get back. They will be back at the homestead sitting around the fire. Wynonna will drink whiskey right from the bottle while teasing Nicole about her grilling skills. Doc will play with baby Alice and she will be preoccupied with her own kids. Yeah, that is what she has to keep in mind. She will have to cling to it because this ride won’t be easy.


End file.
